maraya_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Take A Hike!
The episode starts out with Maraya introducing to the viewers ( like always). Italy tells Maraya that she is right (like always). Italy also tells Maraya that they were going on a hike to the mountains. Maraya didn't know what a hike is. Italy answers that a hike is a long walk,so he and Maraya have to be extra prepared. Italy asks Maraya if she and himself were prepared. Maraya tries to answer as quick as she can. Then Italy says "Okay,then let's go hiking!" Maraya and Italy exit out of their house,marching and counting to the beat. Until they reach a pathway,Maraya starts to get sleepy,and falls right asleep. But for Italy, he was still marching and counting to the beat, and didn't notice that Maraya was sleeping until he zoomed right to her. She says that she's sleepy and wants to rest,as Italy says "fine". They start to rest until Maraya woke up. She tries to wake up Italy but she decides to go back. She bumps Italy's side,which causes him to wake up. He thanks Maraya for waking him up,as they start to go hiking again. Maraya's stomach growls while they went back to hiking. Maraya sat in the middle of the pathway,groaning and moaning,and waiting for Italy. Again, Italy didn't notice Maraya. This time,she tells Italy that she's hungry,and tells Italy to find her some food. But Italy tells Maraya that he has food. He brought two bananas. One for Maraya and one for himself. Italy tells Maraya that the bananas will give them extra energy,as Maraya grabs one from Italy's hand. Then Maraya and Italy start to eat. Maraya suddenly waits for Italy to eat with her. Italy peels his banana. He takes a little bite of it. Maraya and Italy thought it was delicious. After their snack,Maraya and Italy go back to hiking. When they reach to a steep pathway (the mountain),Maraya asks Italy "Are we there yet?". Italy says that they're almost there but not quite. Maraya zooms fast ahead of Italy, as he tells Maraya to wait for him. Suddenly,Maraya and Italy reach to the top of the mountain as Maraya said 'wow'. Maraya was surprised to hear herself,but Italy tells Maraya that it was her echo. Maraya asks Italy what a 'echo' is. Italy answers "when you hear a echo,it means that it repeats back to you. Italy did a echo too by saying hello. Italy looks at his watch. It was past 6:00 (Maraya and Italy's suppertime) and Italy says it was their suppertime. So Maraya leads Italy the way home. Maraya and Italy reach to their house and start to have supper. Italy gives Maraya a bowl of pasta as Maraya starts to eat. At the end,she gave a little wink to the viewer. Characters *Maraya * Italy Trivia *This is the first episode that is about Maraya and Italy. * This episode is similar to "The Big Flood". *Maraya and Italy peel their bananas like normal,regular people. *This episode has a game, which only takes Maraya and not Italy. *When Italy tells Maraya what a hike is,he draws a long red arrow on the screen, showing that it's a "long walk". US/UK Quotes US Quotes *"Hup,two,three,four! Hup,two,three,four!" *"Okay,then let's go hiking!" *" Okay,are we all prepared?" *" We are!" UK Quotes *"Mmm, oh this is delicious!" *"Are we all prepared?" *"We are! We are!" *"Maraya, what are you doing (now)?" Category:List of Episodes